1. Technical Field
Various exemplary aspects of the present invention is generally relate to a semiconductor apparatuses and related methods. In particular, certain exemplary aspects relate to a technology for generating an internal voltage in a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus generally includes an internal voltage generator which generates an internal voltage using an outside power supply voltage. This method reduces power consumption and increases power efficiency. When the power is destabilized and the power supply voltage increases, the level of the internal voltage generated by the internal voltage generator increases. After the power supply voltage reaches a target voltage level, the internal voltage remains constant. Even when the power supply voltage surpass the target voltage level, the internal voltage remains constant.
Meanwhile, when the internal voltage generator generates an internal voltage higher than that of the power supply voltage, it may perform an operation such as charge pumping to generate an internal voltage, or a boosting voltage. Since a large amount of current may be consumed to generate a boosting voltage higher than that of a power supply voltage, a technology for reducing current consumption may be required.